


Wrapped Up In You

by ancarett



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancarett/pseuds/ancarett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martha's political staff descends on the farm over the holidays, it's hard for a couple to carve out some private time. Clark gets creative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In You

Lois eyed Clark suspiciously as he tugged on her hand all the way out to the truck. "We don't need any more eggnog, Smallville. Your mom's got the fridge stuffed full of food and an icebox on the porch to boot."

Clark smiled impishly as he opened the truck door for her, watching Lois slide in before carefully closing the door. He rounded the hood and got behind the wheel, glancing over at Lois with such happiness that she couldn't stop an answering grin.

"You're up to something, admit it!"

The truck started with a reluctant rumble, then lurched forward on the farm lane, bumping over ruts frozen hard beneath the falling snow.

"Okay, I admit we don't need any eggnog," Clark began. "But with mom home for the holidays and half of her staffers filling the house up every day for briefings, it's hard to get a moment to ourselves here on the farm. I thought we'd sneak off for a bit for a little 'alone' time. We _are_ engaged, after all."

Lois leaned back as the truck turned off of Kent property and onto the road. "Have I told you that I love the way you think?" Lois asked.

Clark shot a pleased look her way as he steered the truck along the country road heading north.  
They weren't driving for long, maybe half an hour, when Clark slowed the truck and turned right. The snow was coming down in a serious way, so Lois couldn't even make out exactly where they were, but Clark pulled the truck to a stop with an easy assurance that meant they had to be somewhere.

"Oh-kay," Lois said, as she hopped out of the truck, glad she'd taken Clark's advice to dress for the weather. She pulled on the warm cap she'd been holding in her hands during the drive, and mitts as well. Clark rummaged around in the pickup bed, pulling out a wicker hamper.

"A picnic? Really?" Lois stared at her fiancé who just grinned sheepishly. "In _winter_?"

"We'll have privacy," Clark promised as he offered her his arm to make their way through the drifting snow.

"We'll have hypothermia," Lois grumbled but stopped herself with a glance up at Clark. "Of course, maybe not with you around. But where are we, anyway?"

"Kawatchee Hills State Park," Clark answered. "It's a pretty quiet place any time of year, so I figure we won't be disturbed her. And there's even a shelter up ahead where we can unpack our picnic. Mom helped me pack it, so you know it'll be good."

"This'd better be worth it," Lois said, but by the cheering tone of her voice, she let Clark know she was willing to go along.

Up ahead at the shelter, there were picnic tables, even a few clear of snow close by the empty fireplace. While Lois took charge of the basket, Clark sped off and came back with a small load of firewood that he soon ignited with a glare of heat-vision.

"Useful," Lois admitted with a smile as the crackling logs warmed a small bit of the shelter.  
They unpacked the basket and laid the haul out on the table. There were turkey sandwiches and a thermos of homemade vegetable soup, plus another large one full of coffee. Martha had also provided a container of holiday cookies that Lois instantly claimed, promising to share a few with her fiancé, if he was good.

Clark pulled a red wool blanket from the bottom of the basket and stretched it on the floor in front of the now-roaring fire. Cross-legged, the two sat down to share their feast.

"You're right," Lois admitted a little while later, as she poured them each a coffee. "It _was_ nice to get away from all that for a little while."

Clark nodded. "Sometimes even the loft isn't enough," he said. "Especially not when they're using that to store all of mom's campaign signs. And I hear there's another strategy session this afternoon in the living room."

"Hard to believe she'll be up for election soon," Lois said wistfully. "I miss your dad."  
"We all do," Clark admitted tightly but when Lois wiggled her way under his arm, he accepted her loving embrace, leaning in for a kiss.

"Ahem!" The unexpected voice startled Lois and Clark apart.

Behind them, a park ranger stood in the snowy entrance of the shelter. "Excuse me. You folks having any problem?"

Clark was on his feet, helping Lois to hers. "Why, no, officer. We were just enjoying a little time away from the holiday crowds here."

The park ranger stepped closer, a sympathetic smile on her face. "I can certainly understand that feeling. My in-laws seem to be parked in for the duration. Unfortunately," she continued on a rising note, "the park is closed for the season. I saw the smoke from your fire and came to investigate. Thought it might be an emergency, but I'm glad to see it isn't. Still, the park _is_ closed."

Clark put out the fire and apologized profusely while Lois quietly packed up their hamper. The ranger continued to nod her understanding, walking out with them to the parking lot where her Jeep sat alongside their old truck.

"Hope to see you again when the park is open," she called out before firing up her vehicle and heading back to the ranger's station.

"I am _so_ embarrassed," Lois groaned as Clark hefted the hamper into the back of the truck.

"Me, too," Clark admitted. "Good thing she didn't come much later, though, or who knows what we'd have been doing!"

Lois waggled her eyebrows at Clark. "That blanket could've been useful. Wait! Where is it? Did we forget it?"

Clark blinked. "Be right back," he promised, before flashing toward the shelter and back faster than Lois could process.

The blanket was wadded in his hands, covered with traces of snow and leaves from the shelter floor. Lois shook her head. This wouldn't do! "Shake it out, Smallville," she ordered.

Clark stretched it out above and behind them, showering them with snow. "Like this?" he joked, then wrapped it around them for a snug embrace followed by a kiss.

Lois broke it off suddenly, slowly withdrawing from his embrace. "That park ranger will be coming back real soon if we don't make ourselves scarce."

Clark appeared puzzled. "As far as she knows, we're on the road now and on our way home."

Lois grinned up at him, "I don't know about you, but that was hot enough that I'd bet she can see the smoke from the station."

Clark rolled his eyes as she sashayed back to the truck but he had to agree. It'd been hot but unsatisfying. He was more than a little tired of the last part defining their relationship this holiday season.

He dropped the blanket into the hamper and joined her for the long drive home. "Maybe we can find a drive-in?" Clark suggested as he turned the engine over.

Lois scoffed. "In winter? I don't think so. Let's just hope that the staffers' energy to work on the campaign runs out soon. But you know how it is with political groupies. They'll be at it until two in the morning!"

She paused for a moment and eyed Clark speculatively. "I bet _The Planet_ offices will be really quiet right about now. Maybe we could stop by the stock room and "stock up" for a bit?"

Clark hit the turn signal, a broad grin brightening his face. "Best idea I've heard all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12days_of_clois challenge on livejournal.


End file.
